


(Not) An easy love

by Cydalima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Español | Spanish, Feels, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Oblivious Character, Pining, daisuga side pairing, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: Fue un miércoles por la tarde, justamente a mitad del entrenamiento de los nuevos chicos de Karasuno, cuando Takeda se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Ukai.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 13





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé a escribir este fic por una ñoñería: Takeda Ittetsu es mi personaje favorito de Haikyuu!! y cumple años el mismo día que yo, el 10 de enero. Así que quise escribirle y escribirme un fic de cumpleaños en el que él sea feliz con Ukai (todo aderezado con un poquitito de drama). Esa es la historia. El plan original era publicarlo el mismo 10 de enero, pero la verdad es que estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia y ya quiero compartirla, al menos lo que llevo hasta ahora. 
> 
> Este fic no está beteado y es muy probable que la línea temporal de esta historia en relación con el canon esté medio rara y no tenga sentido, ¿oops? Yo solo estoy aquí por el UkaTake, tbh.

Fue un miércoles por la tarde, justamente a mitad del entrenamiento de los nuevos chicos de Karasuno, cuando Takeda se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Ukai. La revelación llegó en el momento menos esperado, justo cuando Ukai gritaba sus instrucciones al equipo y usaba su voz de entrenador molesto aunque, en realidad, se le notaba tranquilo y feliz. Durante un momento Takeda estaba atento a las indicaciones de Ukai en la cancha y, al otro, pensaba en lo mucho que amaba a este hombre que daba todo de sí para entrenar a los muchachos de Karasuno.

Aunque sorprendido por el pensamiento tan repentino, Takeda mantuvo la calma tanto como pudo, principalmente para aparentar que no ocurría nada malo y no alertar a los chicos o, peor aún, a Ukai mismo. En los minutos que siguieron al momento que, desde entonces, sería llamado _la revelación_ , Takeda admitió para sí mismo que tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de ello. No por idiotez, sino por algo más. Era tan natural lo que sentía por Ukai, que nunca se había puesto a pensar en que, en algún momento, había pasado de la amistad al amor de forma tan fácil, que ni siquiera podía decir cuándo es que se había enamorado de él exactamente. 

Conociéndose, seguramente se había enamorado de Ukai prácticamente desde el principio. Eso tampoco le sorprendía mucho: él era, después de todo, un hombre sin puntos medios; para él las cosas solo podían hacerse de dos formas: todo o nada. Así era con su trabajo (las horas que invertía en preparar sus clases y el tiempo que pasaba estudiando sobre voley eran prueba de ello), y así era, también, con su vida personal. Esa había sido la razón de sus relaciones fallidas en el pasado, algo en lo que prefería no pensar. 

Así que, sí, fue un miércoles por la tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Ukai.

Durante el tiempo que duró el entrenamiento dividió su atención entre lo que ocurría en la cancha y sus pensamientos sobre el entrenador. Físicamente le había gustado mucho desde desde el momento en el que lo vio por primera vez: Ukai tenía las características que más le gustaban en los hombres. Por ejemplo, le gustaban sus cejas pobladas, su piel bronceada por el sol y que fuera más alto que él; le gustaba, además, que su voz fuera rasposa y grave. Y más allá de eso, le gustaba que fuera honesto, apasionado y entregado a su trabajo como entrenador, y que se preocupara por los chicos de Karasuno no solo dentro de la cancha, sino fuera de ella. 

Si reflexionaba un poco al respecto, en realidad no era de extrañar que se hubiera enamorado de él.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en el que terminó el entrenamiento hasta que el último de los muchachos salió del gimnasio y éste se quedó vacío, salvo por el entrenador y él. Intentando aparentar una calma que no poseía en ese momento, Takeda se dirigió hacia Ukai con toda la normalidad que pudo aparentar. 

—Muchas gracias por tu trabajo hoy —dijo como todas las tardes.

—No es nada, sensei —respondió el entrenador, también como todas las tardes. 

Ambos salieron del gimnasio, que Takeda cerró con llave. 

—Hoy los chicos estuvieron más animados que otros días —agregó mientras ambos caminaban por los terrenos de la escuela. 

—Siempre es así cuando estamos a pocos días del entrenamiento con Nekoma —respondió Ukai. Takeda asintió.

—Es bueno verlos animados, hace que me sienta animado también.

—No lucías muy animado durante el entrenamiento.

Takeda dio un respingo y giró el rostro para ver de reojo a Ukai, quien se mantuvo con la mirada al frente. Takeda carraspeó y regresó su mirada al frente también, consciente de que, entre más tiempo pasara sin dar una respuesta, más extraña sería la situación. 

—He estado algo cansado —dijo. No era del todo una mentira: tenía algo de trabajo acumulado y no había dormido mucho durante los últimos días—. Los años ya me pesan —bromeó, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente. 

A su lado, Ukai se rió un poco. 

—Lo haces sonar como si fueras un anciano. Apenas vas a cumplir treinta y uno, sensei, estás en la flor de la juventud. ¿No dicen que los treintas son los nuevos veintes?

—Ah, Ukai-kun. Ya te darás cuenta, cuando llegues a mi edad, de que después de los treinta, cada año cumplido vale por dos. 

La carcajada de Ukai le hizo sonreír también (y también le hizo sentir algo calientito en el pecho, pero prefirió ignorar eso por un momento, al menos hasta estar a solas para poder sonreír como bobo). Ambos se detuvieron al lugar donde solían tomar caminos diferentes: Takeda de regreso al edificio de la escuela, Ukai hacia la salida. 

—¿De verdad estás bien, sensei? —preguntó Ukai. 

Takeda sonrió con nerviosismo y desvió la mirada por unos segundos antes de regresarla al entrenador, quien le observaba atentamente. 

—No es nada, de verdad. Solo pienso en el trabajo acumulado. Ya sabes: es esa época del año en la que los ensayos y reportes se acumulan sobre el escritorio. 

Ukai frunció el ceño. 

—Quizá deberías darte un descanso de las prácticas de voley.

—No es necesario, aún puedo manejar las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. 

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. He pasado por momentos de estrés mucho peores. Y tengo un récord personal de 33 horas seguidas sin dormir —comentó, recordando su época de estudiante universitario—. No lo recomiendo —se apresuró a agregar al ver la expresión de Ukai, quien parecía que estaba a punto de comentar algo al respecto—, pero si es necesario, sé que puedo aguantar algunas horas despierto para terminar mis pendientes. 

—Okay —asintió Ukai—, te creo, pero tampoco te sobreesfuerces. Si crees necesario tomarte un descanso, sólo avísame.

—Claro. Gracias. 

—No hay de qué, sensei, no hay de qué. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Por primera vez, Takeda no supo de qué manera continuar con su conversación y, consciente de ello y de que su actitud no era la de siempre, se aclaró la garganta e hizo una ligera reverencia hacia el otro. 

—Nuevamente: gracias por tu trabajo el día de hoy —dijo.

—Ah, no es nada, no es nada, sensei. 

Takeda se irguió una vez más y le sonrió. 

—Nos vemos mañana, Ukai-kun —agregó el profesor—. Suerte en la tienda.

—Gracias. Suerte con tu trabajo también. 

Takeda asintió y giró hacia la derecha, tomando el camino hacia el edificio. 

—¿Sensei? 

La voz de Ukai le hizo detenerse y voltear una vez más. 

—¿Sí, Ukai-kun?

—No te duermas tarde hoy —agregó el otro.. 

Takeda sonrió.

—No prometo nada, tengo algunos ensayos que leer y corregir, pero haré lo posible. Hasta mañana, Ukai-kun.

—Hasta mañana, sensei. 

Ukai se alejó hacia la salida. Takeda lo observó por unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia el interior del edificio. Podía sentir que el corazón le latía un poco más rápido de lo normal desde el momento de la revelación, así que necesitaba unos minutos para poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de retomar su trabajo pendiente.

Llegó hasta el salón de profesores y suspiró con alivio al descubrir que no había nadie más en ese momento. Caminó hasta su escritorio y se sentó, con la mirada fija en algún lugar a la distancia. Sus sentimientos por Ukai no tenían por qué cambiar la relación que mantenía con él, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero de pronto se sentía como en todas esas otras ocasiones en las que se había lanzado de cabeza al amor sin pensar. No tenía mucha experiencia, pero definitivamente no era la mejor cuando se trataba de cosas del corazón.

Volvió a suspirar. El amor no solía ser tan fácil cuando se trataba de él. 

* * *

Los días que vinieron después de la revelación pasaron más rápido de lo esperado. Takeda continuó con su rutina tal y como la llevaba a cabo todos los días: iba al trabajo, daba sus clases, estudiaba en sus tiempos libres, iba al gimnasio para observar el entrenamiento y se mantenía a una distancia prudente de Ukai. Todo continuaba exactamente igual que antes… o, al menos, eso era lo que se repetía a sí mismo todos los días. 

La realidad era que, pese a su decisión de simplemente dejar pasar el tiempo y no preocuparse, estaba distraído. Estaba tardando el doble del tiempo en hacer algunas cosas del trabajo porque se la pasaba soñando despierto. Además, durante los entrenamientos del equipo, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no fijar su mirada en el entrenador por más tiempo del que sería socialmente correcto, lo que le llevaba a dar respingos cuando Ukai sentía su mirada en él y volteaba a verlo. A juzgar por la confusión evidente en el entrenador, las miradas nada sutiles de Yachi y los cuchicheos de más de uno de los chicos del equipo mientras tenían fija su atención en él, algo le decía que no estaba aparentando muy bien. 

Takeda reconocía que siempre había sido malo para disimular cuando tenía sentimientos por alguien. Era demasiado honesto y transparente, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero estaba decidido a no dejarse llevar por la situación. Lo mejor, había decidido tras reflexionar la noche entera, era tomar las cosas con naturalidad y continuar con su amistad con Ukai tal y como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Era un adulto, después de todo, y a sus más de treinta años sabía que estar enamorado no tenía por qué ser el fin del mundo. 

Se esforzaría por que todo regresara a cómo era antes de _la revelación_. Sería algo complicado, pero ya lo había hecho antes y sabía que, si dejaba pasar el tiempo y procuraba no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, poco a poco podría controlar su… infatuación. (Sonaba tan mal llamarle así, pero si seguía pensando en ello como amor sería más difícil olvidarse del sentimiento). Ese era el plan, al menos, así que decidió seguirlo tan bien como pudiera. 

La situación era que entre más quería dejar de pensar en eso, más veces se sorprendía a sí mismo soñando despierto con lo que podría ser entre él y Ukai si es que en algún momento se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos. Y no, no podía permitirse hacer eso, porque si continuaba así sería aún más difícil continuar con su relación de amistad tal y, como era su costumbre, solo se rompería el corazón a sí mismo de la forma más patética posible. Además, tenía otras responsabilidades que cumplir, trabajo que hacer, clases que preparar, alumnos que atender, y sus ensoñaciones lo distraían de todo eso. En especial, lo distraían de lo verdaderamente importante: no dejar que Ukai se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él hasta que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo y todo quedara en el pasado, como un recuerdo bonito de cuando se enamoró de otro hombre genial. 

—¿...sei? ¿Sensei?

Takeda parpadeó un par de veces, regresando su atención a la práctica de ese momento. Miró su reloj de reojo y se dio cuenta de que había pasado casi quince minutos perdido en sus pensamientos y no se había enterado de nada de lo que pasaba en el gimnasio. 

—¿Todo bien, sensei? —preguntó Ukai, quien le miraba con curiosidad.

Takeda asintió.

—Sí, todo bien. Perdón —agregó apenado—, estaba algo distraído. 

Ukai le sonrió.

—Sí nos dimos cuenta de ello —dijo, refiriéndose a él y a Yachi, quien le sonrió ligeramente apenada mientras abrazaba con fuerza su tabla de notas. Takeda se aclaró la garganta.

—Perdón —repitió. 

El entrenador soltó una risa. 

—No es nada. Solo te preguntábamos si el partido de práctica con Nekoma sí se hará la próxima semana. 

Takeda frunció el ceño. ¿Qué partido de práctica con…?

—¡Oh! —exclamó el profesor—. Oh, no. ¡Oh, no, lo olvidé completamente! ¡Lo siento mucho! —agregó mientras hacía reverencias una y otra vez.

Había pasado los últimos días dándole vueltas al asunto de Ukai, pensando en que debía disimular lo mejor posible cuando estuviera él y fallando miserablemente mientras soñaba despierto, que ni siquiera se había acordado de llamar al entrenador Nekomata para confirmar la fecha del próximo partido de práctica contra Nekoma. Y de eso eran ya casi dos semanas. Sería una grosería llamar ahora para organizar un partido para los próximos días, incluso si el otro entrenador era muy accesible. Sintió un hueco en el estómago. A pesar de los años, aún era poco lo que podía hacer por el equipo y estaba ignorando sus responsabilidades de la peor forma posible. 

—¡De verdad lo lamento! —repitió por quinta o sexta vez. Habría continuado con sus reverencias si Ukai no lo hubiera sujetado por los hombros para obligarlo a detenerse. 

El gimnasio se había quedado inusualmente silencioso. Cuando Takeda miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que los chicos habían detenido su práctica para mirarlo fijamente. Incluso Kageyama y Hinata, que ya eran despistados de por sí, lo miraban con atención. Sintió que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas. 

—No pasa nada, sensei —dijo Ukai—. Aún tenemos tiempo para agendar una nueva fecha antes de empezar con la temporada. 

Solo en ese momento, Takeda se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban e inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás, separándose del entrenador. Por un momento a Takeda le pareció ver que Ukai fruncía el ceño ligeramente, pero decidió ignorar ese detalle. Era claro que el entrenador no estaba muy contento con su descuido, solo que era demasiado educado como para decirle algo al respecto. 

—Iré ahora mismo a llamar por teléfono —dijo antes de voltear hacia los chicos, ante quienes hizo otra reverencia—. Lo siento, por un descuido mío no confirmé nuestro partido de práctica contra Nekoma, pero haré lo posible para agendar una nueva fecha. ¡Disculpen! 

No esperó a recibir una respuesta, pasó junto a Ukai y Yachi y salió corriendo del gimnasio. 

* * *

Algo le pasaba a Takeda-sensei, eso estaba clarísimo. Ukai no se consideraba una persona muy brillante, pero sí era observador y para él era evidente que algo le pasaba al profesor desde hacía dos o tres semanas. Al principio no había sido tan obvio, pues ya en otras ocasiones había visto a Takeda estresado por su trabajo, algo que a veces le llevaba a estar algo distraído durante las tardes. Sin embargo, después de varios días era incluso preocupante que, en vez de mejorar, todo pareciera ir de mal en peor. 

El asunto con el partido de práctica contra Nekoma fue lo que le hizo preocuparse aún más. Era la primera vez que el profesor olvidaba algo relacionado con el equipo en los más de dos años que Ukai llevaba trabajando con él. Que alguien tan responsable y dedicado con su trabajo como lo era Takeda Ittetsu de pronto tuviera ese tipo de situaciones no era nada normal. 

Ukai creía entender un poco al profesor y sabía que, a pesar de que el asunto no había sido tan importante (el entrenador Nekomata solo se había reído y había propuesto una nueva fecha sin problema alguno), Takeda se sentía culpable y avergonzado por, en sus palabras, haberle fallado al equipo. Incluso si él y los chicos se habían encargado de repetirle una y otra vez que no se preocupara… bueno, Takeda era Takeda, y Ukai sabía que debía ser paciente con él. 

Sin embargo, todo esto solo había ocasionado que el profesor estuviera aún más extraño que antes. Si bien en apariencia Takeda poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad (al menos ya no se disculpaba con todos a cada rato ni lucía como si el mundo fuera a acabar si alguien mencionaba el partido con Nekoma), aún no era el Takeda-sensei que Ukai conocía. De hecho, entre más días pasaban, más distante lo notaba. 

Comenzó con sus silencios inusuales y continuó con el profesor retirándose siempre unos minutos antes de terminar las prácticas. Si bien su sonrisa era la de siempre, Ukai había notado que el profesor lo evitaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, y eso, por extraño que fuera, le inquietaba un poco. Quizá había hecho algo para molestar al profesor y no se había dado cuenta de ello. 

—¿Por qué no lo hablas con él? —preguntó Shimada. Él y Takinoue estaban sentados frente a él en su mesa favorita del izakaya que solían frecuentar. 

—No he encontrado el momento —respondió Ukai—. Últimamente llega cuando ya comenzaron los entrenamientos y se va antes de que terminen. No he podido abordarlo. 

—Llámale por teléfono —agregó Takinoue antes de darle un trago a su cerveza—. O un mensaje. Tienes su número, ¿no?

Ukai asintió. Sí, tenía el número personal de Takeda, pero si no se había animado a hablarle aún era porque no sabía si sería lo más apropiado. Ambos eran algo negados para la tecnología, así que tampoco solían enviarse mensajes, salvo cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con el equipo, algún entrenamiento, alguna fecha importante o uno de los viajes para los torneos. Por alguna razón, la idea de hablar por teléfono con el profesor o enviarle un mensaje, cuando no era por trabajo, le ponía algo nervioso. Y sí, técnicamente se relacionaba con el trabajo de ambos, pero Ukai tenía la impresión de que había algo más ahí. Sea lo que fuere, prefería hablarlo de frente. 

—No he querido molestar —murmuró. 

Además, si Takeda lo estaba evitando en el trabajo, ¿no era probable que también lo hiciera si le llamaba o le enviaba algún mensaje? E incluso si le contestaba, porque Takeda era demasiado educado como para no hacerlo, ¿cómo sería una conversación así? _Hola, sensei, disculpa que te moleste por privado, pero quisiera saber por qué ya no me hablas como antes_. No, definitivamente no podía hablarle para preguntar por algo así. 

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Shimada y Takinoue le miraban en silencio. Este último, incluso, tenía una sonrisa un tanto extraña en su rostro. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó. 

—Nada —respondió Takinoue mientras Shimada le daba un trago a su bebida, evitando la pregunta—. Luces muy pensativo. ¿Estás seguro de que no le estás dando demasiadas vueltas a este asunto?

Ukai abrió la boca para responder, pero Shimada se adelantó, mientras dejaba su cerveza sobre la mesa. 

—¿Por qué no le invitas unos tragos? —preguntó. Ukai frunció el ceño ligeramente. 

—Si me está evitando, no creo que quiera venir conmigo por unos tragos. 

—Podemos venir también —agregó su amigo—. Hace tiempo que no salimos a beber los cuatro, así que podemos reunirnos, beber un rato, hablar de cualquier otro tema, y cuando Takinoue y yo nos vayamos, casualmente, unos minutos antes que ustedes, pueden hablar sobre esto. 

—No lo sé… 

—A mí me parece una buena idea —dijo Takinoue, cuyo rostro aún tenía esa sonrisa extraña. Seguramente, pensó Ukai, el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en él—. Además, si es por estrés o cansancio, ¿no crees que sería bueno para que se despeje por un momento? 

Ukai no lo había pensado así. Tal vez no era tan mala idea. 

—Está bien —suspiró—. Lo intentaré. Pero no sé si vaya a aceptar. 

—Insiste un poco —intervino Takinoue. 

—No sé si insistir sea lo mejor, dadas las circunstancias… 

Shimada agitó su mano de un lado al otro.

—Solo dile que realmente esperamos contar con su presencia—. Ukai se rio por lo bajo—. Oye, estoy hablando en serio: usa palabras formales. Es demasiado educado como para negarse después de eso. 

* * *

Al lunes siguiente, Ukai le comentó a Takeda sobre lo de ir a beber con los otros dos. Lo hizo de forma casual, aparentemente sin darle tanta importancia, pero usando las palabras textuales de Shimada al momento de hacer la invitación, para darle mayor seriedad al asunto. Takeda pareció sorprenderse, más por su elección de palabras que por la invitación misma, y aceptó después de reír un poco.

No fue sino hasta en la noche, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la tienda, que Ukai se percató de que no había dejado de sonreír desde que terminó el entrenamiento con los chicos de Karasuno. 

* * *

En el tiempo que Takeda llevaba siendo el profesor encargado del equipo de voleibol, era común que fuera a beber con en compañía de Ukai, Takinoue y Shimada, con quienes Takeda ahora podía decir que también tenía una amistad. Eran, después de todo, parte del grupo más o menos de su edad con los que hablaba en el pueblo, junto con Akiteru y Saeko, aunque estos dos últimos con menor frecuencia y solo cuando se juntaban para ver algún partido de Karasuno. Así que cuando Ukai le preguntó si quería ir con los chicos a beber el viernes por la noche, aceptó.

Una parte suya sabía de que no era la mejor decisión dado su problema para disimular ahora que era consciente de sus sentimientos por Ukai, pero la otra realmente quería pasar tiempo con él. Y sonaba lo suficientemente seguro si estaban Shimada y Takinoue también. Además, siendo honesto consigo mismo de verdad necesitaba despejarse un poco después de las semanas anteriores. No mentía del todo al decir que últimamente el trabajo le comía cada segundo libre que tenía. Solo debía preocuparse por no beber más de la cuenta. 

La noche pasó sin incidentes: Takeda tomó un autobús que lo dejaba a un par de calles del izakaya (no confiaba en sí mismo para conducir a casa después de beber, honestamente, y aunque tuviera toda la intención de no pasarse con el alcohol… bueno, se conocía muy bien), y llegó unos minutos después de la hora que acordaron. Lo había planeado así de antemano, llegar unos cuantos tarde… los suficientes como para no quedarse a solas con Ukai antes de que llegaran los demás), aunque no tomó en cuenta que el único espacio que estaría libre sería, precisamente, el que se encontraba junto al entrenador. 

Intentó no darle importancia y se disculpó por la demora mientras tomaba asiento. 

La charla fue de los temas comunes sobre el día a día de los cuatro (que no era tan interesante y todos eran conscientes de ello) a centrarse en los próximos partidos que tendrían los chicos de Karasuno o las novedades que tenían sobre los antiguos jugadores del equipo; lo que, claro está, se llevó la mayor parte de la conversación de esa noche. 

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el izakaya, y gracias a la comida, la bebida y los temas de conversación, Takeda casi olvidó que la persona sentada a su lado era precisamente Ukai. Casi. Porque bastaba con que el entrenador se moviera un poco para sentir que sus hombros o sus codos chocaban ligeramente, y podía oír su voz con más fuerza debido al coro de voces que se escuchaban dentro del establecimiento y que les obligaban a hablar un poco más fuerte que de costumbre. 

Afortunadamente esa noche podía echarle la culpa de su sonrojo al alcohol.

La noche pasó sin incidentes realmente, hasta que Takeda se excusó por un momento para ir al baño y, al regresar a la mesa, Shimada y Takinoue se habían ido ya. 

—Shimada tiene el primer turno mañana —dijo Ukai antes de que Takeda pudiera preguntar algo—. Y Takinoue dijo que estaba cansado. Me pidieron que te dijera que lamentan haberse ido sin despedirse y que esperan verte pronto. 

—Oh, entiendo —respondió Takeda—. Qué mal que se fueron sin despedir. 

Ukai asintió. 

Hubo un momento de silencio. Takeda tomó su tarro de cerveza y arrugó ligeramente la nariz al encontrarse con el fondo vacío. Era la tercera de esa noche y podía sentir un calor agradable recorrerle el cuerpo y aunque se encontraba lejos de estar ebrio y sabía que, al llegar a casa, había un paquete completo de ensayos esperándolo sobre la mesa; revisarlos con más de tres tarros de cerveza corriendo en su organismo no sería lo mejor. Lo había intentado antes y el resultado no había sido nada bueno. Escuchó que, a su lado, Ukai se reía un poco y volteó a verle. 

—¿Quieres pedir otra? —preguntó el entrenador, señalando el tarro vacío.

—Ah, no lo sé —respondió Takeda—. No sé si sea lo más prudente. 

—Es viernes. 

—Sí —asintió Takeda—, pero tengo una montaña de trabajos que no se van a revisar solos. Ni desaparecerán mágicamente, aunque la cerveza pueda hacerme creer eso por unas horas —sonrió. 

Ukai respondió a la sonrisa.

Takeda lo observó por un par de segundos mientras pensaba en que esa era la sonrisa que más le gustaba, aquella que Ukai tenía en su rostro cuando se encontraba relajado y contento. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y la fijó insistentemente en el menú. Definitivamente no debía pedir nada más de alcohol o terminaría diciendo (o, peor aún, haciendo) algo de lo que se arrepentiría después. 

—Entonces… —dijo Ukai a su lado. Takeda volvió a mirarlo—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Eh… sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? —preguntó el profesor. Ukai se encogió de hombros. 

—No sé. Últimamente te veo diferente. ¿Sigues pensando en lo que pasó con el entrenamiento con Nekoma? Porque créeme que ni los chicos ni yo estamos enfadados por eso —continuó Ukai, seguramente interpretando el silencio de Takeda como que su actitud tenía que ver con lo ocurrido esas semanas previas—. Es algo que se solucionó rápidamente. 

—No, no es eso Ukai-kun —respondió el profesor, quizá con más prisa de la que habría demostrado en otra ocasión. Ukai le miró por unos segundos, como dándole a entender que no le creía en lo absoluto. Takeda suspiró, derrotado—. Perdón. 

—¿Por qué?

— Siento que fallé en cumplir lo único para lo que soy bueno para el equipo, pero no es eso. 

—No digas eso, sensei —dijo Ukai con seriedad, lo que llamó la atención del profesor. 

—¿Eh? 

—No digas que sólo eres bueno en eso. Créeme que esos chicos te respetan mucho y saben lo mucho que haces por ellos. Yo también sé lo mucho que haces por ellos desde que comenzaste a trabajar con el equipo. 

Takeda desvió la mirada, azorado. 

—G-Gracias, Ukai-kun.

—Solo digo la verdad. 

Un silencio.

—¿Solo es eso? —continuó el entrenador como quien no quiere la cosa—. ¿O pasa algo más? 

Que cuando estoy contigo no puedo concentrarme como debería, pensó Takeda. Claro que no lo diría. 

—Solo es cansancio —insistió, sonriendo para intentar disimular. Sentía las mejillas más calientes que minutos atrás—; un poco de descanso este fin de semana y estaré como nuevo, ya verás. Eh. Estos tragos no me sentaron bien. 

Ambos sabían que hacía falta más que las tres cervezas que se había tomado esa noche para realmente estar _tan_ afectado por el alcohol. Aunque eso no significaba que tuviera su mente completamente despejada, en definitiva no se encontraba ebrio esa noche. Takeda miró de reojo su reloj, buscando algo en qué ocuparse y distraerse de esta conversación. 

—Sensei —repitió Ukai, con mayor firmeza en su voz. 

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres que hablemos sobre ello?

Takeda lo miró perplejo por unos segundos.

—¿Hablar sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que te molesta —respondió Ukai—. ¿Es algo que dije?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué crees…?

—No lo sé. Te noto raro cuando estamos juntos en los entrenamientos. Hace unos días te vi a lo lejos mientras hablabas con otros profesores de la escuela y te veías bastante normal, pero en cuanto llegaste al gimnasio, tu actitud cambió completamente. Lo del cansancio te lo creo, pero ya pasaron tres semanas y a estas alturas creo que es un pretexto, porque te he visto cansado, sensei, y creo que lo que sea que te pase hace tiempo que dejó de ser cansancio. Mira, no soy el mejor para este tipo de cosas, pero si hice algo malo…

Takeda abrió los ojos con sorpresa. 

—¡Oh! No, no, no. Ukai-kun, no hiciste nada malo, de verdad. 

—Ah, pero entonces sí hice algo, ¿no?

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que no hice nada “malo”, no que no hice nada, a secas. Entonces, sí hice algo. 

—Eh… 

Takeda no supo cómo responder. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿”No, Ukai, no hiciste nada malo, _per se_ , solo no puedo dejar de pensar en que estoy enamorado de ti”? Claramente no podía responder eso, ni podía decirle que en las últimas semanas había entrado en pánico y por eso actuaba como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Pero, por otro lado, entre más alargaba el silencio más empeoraba la situación. ¿Qué hacer, entonces? No estaba actuando como el adulto que se suponía que era, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero sus sentimientos por Ukai estaban muy presentes. Aún estaba atravesando ese proceso en el que se convencía a sí mismo de podía volver a ver al otro solo con ojos de amistad y no le estaba dando muy buenos resultados. 

A su lado, Ukai suspiró. 

—Entiendo si no quieres decirme —dijo—, y no quiero que te sientas presionado u obligado a hacerlo solo porque lo estoy diciendo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no soy quién para decirlo, pero me gustaría que tuvieras un poco más de confianza en mí, sensei. Sea lo que sea, si necesitas hablarlo con alguien créeme que estoy para escucharte. No soy el más listo y no sé si podría darte un consejo, pero sí puedo escucharte—. Hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual ninguno agregó nada más. Pasados unos segundos, Ukai suspiró—. Quería que supieras eso. No me gustaría que nuestra amistad se arruinara por… no sé, lo que sea que está pasando. 

Claro, pensó Takeda. Su amistad. Aunque en ese momento sentía una opresión en el pecho, Takeda se las arregló para sonreír. 

—Lo agradezco mucho, Ukai-kun. 

—No agradezcas, lo digo en serio. Y está bien si no quieres hablar de ello, no volveré a insistir. Solo… no te conviertas en un extraño, sensei. 

Fue solo un momento, pero la expresión de Ukai mostró una vulnerabilidad que Takeda no le había visto nunca. Tragó en seco. No estaba siendo muy justo con Ukai, ¿verdad? Su actitud esquiva y sus propias dudas le estaban alejando de alguien a quien, independientemente de sus sentimientos, consideraba un amigo muy querido y con quien no se perdonaría jamás si llegaba a perder su amistad. 

—Está bien, no lo haré. Gracias otra vez.

Era claro que Ukai quería repetir que no era necesario un agradecimiento, pero en vez de ello sonrió un poco y asintió. 

—Deberíamos irnos ya —dijo Ukai al fin—. Esas tareas no se revisarán solas, ¿verdad sensei?

—Ojalá lo hicieran —se quejó Takeda—. No te imaginas lo… interesante que puede resultar la redacción de algunos de mis estudiantes. 

—Habrías odiado leer mis tareas entonces —bromeó Ukai. 

—Ah, no sé, eso depende de qué tan terrible fuera tu redacción. 

El entrenador soltó una carcajada.

—Créeme, definitivamente me habrías odiado, ni siquiera yo entendía lo que quería escribir en mis ensayos. 

Takeda sonrió. Se sentía más ligero ahora, contento porque la situación con Ukai se percibía, al fin, como antes del momento de la revelación. Aún debía trabajar con sus sentimientos y la forma como actuaba en consecuencia a ellos, pero le tranquilizaba saber que su amistad con Ukai no estaba tan perdida como hacía solo unos minutos. 

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del izakaya. Los caminos que ambos tomaban para ir a casa eran opuestos así que Takeda estaba a punto de despedirse, cuando Ukai se puso a su lado, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. 

—Vamos —dijo—, te acompaño a la parada del autobús. 

—No te molestes, Ukai-kun. 

—No es molestia, sensei. ¿Vamos? Sirve que llego un poco más sobrio a casa. 

Takeda solo pudo asentir en silencio antes de que los dos comenzaran a caminar hasta la parada más cercana, a unas cuadras. Mientras caminaban, Ukai le contó de la primera vez que regresó a casa ebrio, cuando recién había salido de la preparatoria; le habló del regaño de su madre y el castigo que consistió en ir al campo, de madrugada, con resaca, y ayudar por tiempo completo en la tienda, sin sueldo, por dos semanas. Por su parte, Takeda le contó de una vez, ya en la universidad, en la que presentó todos los exámenes del día aun medio borracho. Ukai rió con ganas mientras Takeda le contaba su historia. 

—No volví a hacerlo —agregó el profesor—. Afortunadamente no se percataron de cómo iba, o decidieron ignorarlo, no lo sé, pero nadie dijo nada y yo prometí que no tocaría una gota de alcohol desde ese momento. Ambos sabemos que la promesa no funcionó del todo —rió—, pero al menos no volví a presentarme a clases en ese estado.

—Sensei, cuántas cosas no habrás hecho en tu juventud —dijo Ukai, la sonrisa aún en su rostro. 

—Más de las que es decente contar —respondió Takeda con honestidad. 

Ukai levantó una ceja, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta. 

Finalmente llegaron hasta la parada del autobús. Mientras esperaban a que llegara el transporte, Takeda mencionó que no era necesario que Ukai esperase a su lado, pero ante el caso omiso de éste, decidió no insistir. El bus llegó después de unos minutos. 

—Descansa, sensei —dijo el entrenador, a modo de despedida, antes de que Takeda subiera al vehículo. 

—Igualmente, Ukai-kun. 

Ukai le sonrió y permaneció en la parada hasta que el bus se echó a andar. Solo entonces dio la media vuelta y regresó por el camino. Mientras lo observaba alejarse, Takeda se preguntó cómo rayos le haría para olvidar sus sentimientos por Ukai cuando éste tenía este tipo de detalles con él, cuando caminaba a su lado y escuchaba sus anécdotas con interés, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, y cuando se esperaba a que estuviera en camino para él dirigirse a su propia casa. 

Vio su reflejo en el vidrio del autobús y no se sorprendió en absoluto por la sonrisa boba que adornaba su rostro. Pensó en que el amor era complicado, pero de vez en cuando no estaba mal sentirse contento por las pequeñas cosas que hacían que todo pareciera más fácil de lo que realmente era. 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Takeda Ittetsu! (Y feliz cumpleaños a mí). No terminé de escribir el fic jaja y será un capítulo más largo. En fin, más Ukatake para mí.

Después de la noche del izakaya, Takeda tomó una decisión: aunque estuviera enamorado de Ukai, continuaría su amistad con él como lo era antes del momento de la revelación. En las semanas anteriores había actuado de forma egoísta, sin ponerse a pensar que su actitud preocupaba a los demás y, en especial, incomodaba a Ukai. No había sido justo para el otro la forma como le había tratado, así que se tragaría sus sentimientos y solo dejaría que su imaginación lo llevara lejos cuando no estuviera en presencia del entrenador. 

Era difícil, claro que lo era, pero en vez de mortificarse por ello, apreciaba y agradecía los momentos que podía pasar junto a Ukai. Eso era suficiente para él. 

Takeda regresó a la rutina de llegar a tiempo a los entrenamientos (salvo cuando se entretenía con algo más, lo cual ya no ocurría con tanta frecuencia) y esperaba junto a Ukai a que los chicos terminaran de limpiar el gimnasio antes de que ambos se fueran a seguir con sus respectivas actividades vespertinas. Todavía tenía que obligarse a sí mismo a no mirar a Ukai por demasiado tiempo o perderse en sus ensoñaciones a mitad de la práctica, pero se sentía un poco más tranquilo y podía actuar con más naturalidad cuando estaba junto al entrenador. 

Poco a poco. Eso era lo que se repetía constantemente: poco a poco, paso a paso, hasta que superara su enamoramiento y pudiera continuar con su vida sin estar pensando en ello. Podía vivir solo con una amistad. Además, ser amigo de Ukai era de lo mejor que le había pasado desde que cambió de trabajo y le asignaron la prefectura de Miyagi. En los últimos años había encontrado en el otro una persona de confianza y con quien se sentía cómodo y seguro, y no quería perder eso. Se negaba a perderlo. 

Su corazón aún daba un vuelco cuando Ukai le sonreía o cuando, en el entrenamiento, se inclinaba hacia él para susurrarle algo que no quería que los chicos escucharan aún, pero si algo le caracterizaba era su perseverancia, así que solo debía esperar. Esperar hasta que sus sentimientos por Ukai no fueran más que un recuerdo bonito de un tiempo pasado, o a que Ukai estuviera con alguien más. Y si era cierto lo que decía el joven entrenador sobre su madre enviándolo a diferentes miai con la esperanza de que al fin “sentara cabeza” y “formara su propia familia”, era algo que podría ocurrir en cualquier momento.

—Como si eso fuera mi prioridad ahora —se quejó Ukai una tarde-noche en la que Takeda visitó la tienda de su familia antes de ir a su casa, y salió el tema. La verdad era que Takeda no recordaba exactamente cómo habían terminado hablando de ello cuando antes el tema era el siguiente partido del equipo, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer para cambiar de tema sin que sonara demasiado brusco—. No tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres por no tener que pasar por esto. 

Takeda se limitó a sonreír, intentando disimular un poco su incomodidad. 

—Supongo que solo quiere lo mejor para ti —dijo después de unos segundos, y aunque su voz sonó llena de duda, Ukai se rio un poco.

—Ya, porque necesito más niños que los que ya cuido —respondió—. No, yo paso. No creo que eso sea para mí.

—¿Formar una familia? —preguntó el profesor, mirando distraídamente hacia afuera de la tienda, donde pasaban algunas personas. 

—Los hijos. 

Takeda volvió a asentir, aún sin voltear hacia Ukai. 

—Lo de la familia no suena tan mal —agregó el otro después de unos segundos. Takeda lo miró de reojo. Ukai aparentaba una actitud despreocupada mientras encendía un cigarrillo, aunque Takeda pudo notar que las puntas de sus orejas estaban sonrojadas. Entendía su azoro, después de todo era la primera vez que hablaban de un tema así. 

—No, no suena mal —murmuró Takeda, desviando la mirada.

Y no, no sonaba mal. No era la primera vez que Takeda también pensaba en formar una familia, pero entendía que era poco probable que eso ocurriera en ese momento de su vida. Al menos de forma legal, para él eso no era posible aún. Pero quizá, en algún momento, había alguien a quien podía llamar su familia sin importar todo lo demás. La idea le hizo sonreír. 

Casi de inmediato escuchó a Ukai maldecir y se giró hacia él, sorprendido. El cigarro estaba sobre el mostrador y Ukai agitaba su mano derecha.

—¿Ukai-kun?

—Ah, perdona sensei —dijo el entrenador sin mirarlo. Su sonrojo era más evidente que antes—. Solo me quemé un poco.

—¿Estás bien? 

—Sí, sí. No es nada. Me distraje dos segundos.

—Ten cuidado, Ukai-kun. No podemos permitir que nuestro entrenador pida incapacidad tan pronto, aunque ya te pesen los años.

—De verdad, no es… —En ese momento Ukai se percató de lo último que dijo y se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que había en el rostro de Takeda—. ¡Sensei! ¡Soy más joven que tú!

Takeda se rió un poco antes de cubrirse los labios con una mano. 

—Perdón, perdón. Tu cara fue muy divertida. 

Podía hacer eso, pensó. Ser amigo del otro, bromear con él y disfrutar en silencio de su presencia, de sus risas. No estaba tan mal así. Y si bien una parte suya, la más racional, sabía que eran patrañas y que en realidad le dolía un poco adoptar la actitud de compañero y amigo, cuando él mismo sabía que ya no podía ver a Ukai solo de esa manera, él prefería no hacerle caso. ¿Quién necesitaba ser racional? 

—Bromas aparte —dijo—, ¿estás bien?

A su lado, Ukai se rascó la nuca y carraspeó un poco.

—Estoy bien, sensei, estoy bien. ¿De qué hablábamos antes?

—De los hijos.

—No, antes.

—De los _otros_ hijos. 

Ukai soltó una risa.

—Y vaya que a veces se siente como si lo fueran.

Takeda se percató de la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del entrenador y que no desapareció durante todo el rato que hablaron sobre otros temas, hasta que Takeda notó la hora y se despidió de Ukai para poder regresar a casa. 

* * *

Pasaron los días y luego las semanas, y, pronto, estaban en plena temporada de voleibol una vez más. La meta de ese año era, nuevamente, competir a nivel nacional, y aunque Takeda sabía que el equipo era bueno y que estaban en una excelente forma, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Confiaba en las habilidades de Karasuno, pero lo mismo podía decirse de todos los demás equipos, no solo de la prefectura, sino de todo Japón. Los años anteriores ya habían demostrado lo duro que podía ser ganarse un lugar para competir a nivel nacional. 

El partido en el que estaban en ese momento, en especial, lo tenía al borde del asiento y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Y no era para menos, este año en especial el equipo de la preparatoria Johzenji estaba resultando más difícil que en otros partidos que ya habían tenido contra ellos. 

—Respira, sensei.

Por un momento Takeda pensó que había sido su imaginación escuchar al entrenador, pues este tenía la mirada fija en el partido, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba concentrado en la cancha.

—Lo están haciendo bien —agregó Ukai, mirándole de reojo por unos segundos. Takeda asintió.

—Lo sé. Igual me siento nervioso.

El sonido del silbato indicando una anotación les hizo cortar el contacto visual. Takeda suspiró. El marcador seguía a favor de Karasuno, pero solo por un número. Había presenciado suficientes partidos como para saber que eso podía cambiar de un momento a otro. Regresó su atención a lo que ocurría en la cancha, intercambiando comentarios con Ukai o con Yachi de vez en cuando. 

Takeda no dejaba de sorprenderse con cada partido. No importaba cuántas veces hubiera visto a los chicos jugar, tanto en los entrenamientos como en partidos de práctica u oficiales, la emoción que sentía al verlos en la cancha era siempre la misma. Seguía sin ser un experto en el deporte, pues lo cierto era que Takeda Ittetsu y deportes eran dos conceptos que, la mayor parte del tiempo, eran antagónicos en sí mismos, pero con los años había logrado entender un poco sobre el voleibol, deporte que también había aprendido a amar gracias a sus chicos. Amarlo, no obstante, no significaba que su corazón no diera un vuelco cada vez que el equipo contrario anotaba un punto.

El partido terminó con la victoria de Karasuno y el pase a las preliminares para el torneo.

Después de felicitar al equipo por su victoria y corroborar que nadie olvidara nada en la cancha, se dirigió hacia la salida. En el camino, Yachi se encontró con una de las managers de otro equipo, con quien aparentemente tenía una amistad, y se excusó diciendo que estaría a tiempo en el bus para la hora del regreso. Ukai había ido con los chicos a los vestidores para darles algunas indicaciones así que solo quedaba Takeda para esperar junto al bus. 

—¡Takeda-sensei!

Aquella voz era conocida. Takeda miró hacia su izquierda y sonrió al ver a Sugawara y Daiichi, quienes se abrían paso entre la gente que aún salía del estadio para acercarse a su antiguo profesor. Eran pocas las veces que podía verlos, solo durante algunos de los partidos de Karasuno, así que se alegró mucho al encontrarse con ellos después de tanto tiempo. Le extrañó no ver a Asumane o Shimizu, pero supuso que éstos no habían tenido la oportunidad de escaparse esa tarde para ver el partido. Ah, las dificultades de ser un estudiante universitario; definitivamente no extrañaba esa parte de su vida. 

Cuando los dos estuvieron frente a él, se percató de sus manos entrelazadas. No dijo nada al respecto, pues él estaba al tanto de su relación desde hacía años (claro que lo sabía, incluso antes de que Sugawara se acercara él una tarde, un par de meses después de que se graduara, para pedirle su consejo respecto a qué debía hacer si estaba enamorado de Daiichi; Daiichi hizo lo mismo a los pocos días); aunque sí se sorprendió un poco por el hecho de la muestra pública de afecto.

Los tiempos cambian para bien, pensó. 

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos! —exclamó, contento de verlos aquella tarde—. ¿Cómo han estado? 

—Bien, sensei —respondió Daiichi—. Ocupado, debo decir. Entre la academia y mi trabajo de medio tiempo apenas tengo momentos libres. 

—Me imagino. ¿Y cómo te va en la academia?

—Eh, mejor de lo que esperaba.

A su lado, Suga entornó la mirada. 

—Está siendo uno de los mejores en su clase —dijo—, solo es muy modesto para decir lo contrario.

—Solo fue en una clase de judo —murmuró Daiichi, algo avergonzado. 

—¿Qué te digo, sensei? —continuó Sugawara, ignorando por completo a Daiichi—. Es el mejor. 

Takeda sonrió. 

—¿Y a ti qué tal te va? 

—Bien. Inicio mis primeras prácticas el próximo mes.

Ah, las primeras prácticas… Takeda tampoco extrañaba esa época de su vida. 

—Mucho éxito, entonces —dijo. Sugawara asintió; en su rostro aún había una sonrisa—. ¿Vieron el partido completo? 

—Llegamos justo cuando iba comenzando. 

—¿Y qué tal?

Daiichi soltó una risa.

—Hacía mucho que no sentía tantas ganas de bajar a la cancha y jugar con ellos. Son muy buenos. Y se notaban muy animados en la cancha. ¿Cómo va todo con Hinata y los demás siendo los senpai del equipo? —preguntó. 

—Mucho mejor de lo que podríamos imaginar —respondió Takeda, lo que le ganó unas risas de los otros dos. 

—Apuesto que Kageyama y Hinata son el tipo de senpai que se preocupa por impresionar a sus kouhai —agregó Sugawara. Fue el turno de Takeda para reír.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Uno conoce lo que hay en casa, sensei. Ah, todo esto me trae recuerdos —comentó.

—A mí también —asintió Daiichi—. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo. 

—Ya suenan como todos unos señores mayores y me hacen sentir viejo —dijo Takeda—. ¿Qué tienen? ¿Veinte, veintiuno, apenas? Esperen a que lleguen a mi edad. 

Ambos jóvenes se rieron. 

—Ah, ¡coach! —exclamó Sugawara mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a Ukai, quien salía del gimnasio en ese momento. El entrenador se acercó, también con una sonrisa en su rostro. 

—Suga, Daiichi —dijo Ukai. Takeda vio el momento en el que la mirada del entrenador se posó en las manos entrelazadas de los otros dos; percibió su sorpresa, aunque Ukai no dijo nada al respecto—. ¿Qué tal el partido, eh?

Mientras los tres charlaban animadamente sobre el partido de Karasuno, Takeda se dedicó a observar a Ukai. Aunque actuaba con naturalidad, había algo diferente en su actitud. Si Sugawara y Daiichi se dieron cuenta de ello, no actuaron en consecuencia, aunque en ningún momento soltaron la mano del otro. Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos chicos se despidieron. Querían ver a sus ex compañeros de equipo, pero aún debían tomar un par de trenes para regresar a sus respectivos dormitorios. 

—Así que… Daiichi y Sugawara —murmuró Ukai mientras veía a los dos chicos alejarse, aun tomados de la mano. 

Takeda miró de reojo al entrenador. No tenía muy clara cuál era la postura de Ukai respecto a lo que acababa de pasar, así que contestó con recelo.

—Sí.

—Hmm. Jamás me lo habría imaginado. No parecen… ya sabes. 

—¿Gays? —interrumpió Takeda. Ukai dio un respingo a su lado, como si no esperase escuchar aquella palabra salir de sus labios. Takeda frunció el ceño ligeramente—. No tienen que verse de alguna manera en especial —agregó volteando a ver de frente al entrenador—, se ven como cualquier otra persona que está enamorada y ya. ¿Por qué la gente siempre cree que para ser gay tienes que verte de cierta forma? 

—Yo…

Takeda suspiró. 

—No le hagas caso a los estereotipos, Ukai-kun. 

Ukai guardó silencio después de eso. Takeda tampoco dijo nada. Quizá estaba exagerando un poco por una situación ajena, pero… bien, ya había abierto la boca. 

—Tienes razón —dijo el entrenador—. Me sorprendí, es todo. Aún no es tan común ver parejas del mismo sexo se forma ran abierta. Y no me imaginé que… bueno, que ellos dos estarían juntos de esa manera. 

—Supongo que no… aunque para mí fueron muy evidentes durante su último año en la preparatoria. 

—¿Sí? 

—Sí. 

—No… no me percaté, honestamente. La verdad es que no suelo fijarme en este tipo de cosas. Supongo que, como todos, siempre asumo que todos a mi alrededor son, ya sabes, heterosexuales. 

—Creo que la mayoría de las personas asume eso —asintió Takeda mientras lo miraba fijamente—. Pero existimos personas no heterosexuales en el mundo. 

—Sí, lo sé, yo… ¿eh?

Pues sí, lo había dicho ya y no había vuelta atrás. Takeda no se avergonzaba de ser quien era, solo era reservado respecto a las personas a las que les contaba sobre su orientación sexual; de hecho, podía contar con una sola mano a las personas que sabían sobre ello, y así estaba bien. Pero momentos como éste eran para alzar la voz un poquito. Además, suponía que si continuaba su amistad con Ukai, eventualmente éste se enteraría sobre ese detalle. 

—Ah —murmuró Ukai. No dijo nada más. Takeda no sabía si era porque estaba sorprendido, incómodo o ambas. 

—¿Te molesta? —se aventuró a preguntar. 

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, sensei. 

En ese momento Takeda se dio cuenta de que prácticamente estaba aguantando la respiración mientras esperaba por su respuesta. Asintió un par de veces.

—Ok. Bien —agregó y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose nervioso una vez más. El momento de valentía había pasado ya y solo quería un lugar solitario donde pudiera entrar en pánico a gusto. 

—Mira, sensei, no quiero que haya algún malentendido con todo esto. 

Takeda tragó en seco y volteó hacia el entrenador. Tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago. Ukai se llevó una mano a la nunca y desvió la mirada, evidentemente nervioso. Estaba seguro de que iba a decirle que estaba bien que siguieran siendo amigos siempre y cuando no tuviera sentimientos por él. No era la primera vez que le pasaba. 

—Verás —musitó el entrenador, mirando de reojo a su alrededor—, no eres el único que… eh, que no es hetero. 

Takeda volteó a verle con sorpresa y abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada salió de ella. Ukai resopló una risita al ver su expresión. Takeda no lo culpaba: vaya espectáculo debía dar: los ojos bien abiertos, boqueando como pez fuera del agua. 

—¿Eres…?

—Eh, no suelo pensar mucho en las etiquetas —continuó el entrenador. Sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo—, pero también me gustan, eh, los hombres. Supongo que si tuviera que definirme, quizá bisexual sería la palabra. 

—Vaya, no pensé… wow. 

Ukai sonrió un poco, aunque el sonrojo no desaparecía de su rostro.

—¿Tan sorprendente es?

—Eh… ¿algo?

—¿Ves cómo no soy el único que asume que todos a su alrededor son heterosexuales? —bromeó Ukai—. En mi defensa, con mi familia y la zona en la que vivo… nunca pensé que se daría la oportunidad de decirlo siquiera. Siempre imaginé que lo más seguro era no prestarle atención a esa parte de mí y, no sé, algún día salir con una chica y casarme. Pero, no sé, con cada año que pasa creo que eso no será posible.

—Oh, bueno —agregó Takeda, desviando la mirada—. Nunca es tarde para encontrar a alguien, supongo.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, escucharon las voces de Hinata y Kageyama mientras discutían. Voltearon hacia una de las entradas del estadio, desde donde venían todos los chicos del equipo. Yachi venía con ellos también y caminaba junto a Yamaguchi. A su lado, Tsukishima sonreía de medio lado, mirando entretenido la discusión de sus compañeros de equipo. Conociéndolo, pensó Takeda, en realidad esperaba el momento perfecto para intervenir, echándole más leña al fuego.

—¡... si me hubieras colocado el balón en ese minuto! —exclamó Hinata. 

—No —respondió Kageyama, tajante—. Estabas demasiado lejos, no habrías llegado a tiempo. 

—¡Sabes tan bien como yo que habría llegado en menos de un segundo!

Ukai se acercó a ellos para intervenir antes de que la discusión se extendiera por más tiempo. Takeda sonrió. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban cuando se trataba del equipo… y pensar que sería la última temporada que escucharía las peleas de Kageyama y Hinata. Se sentía nostálgico y todavía faltaban varios meses para la graduación de los chicos de tercero. 

Su mirada se encontró con la de Ukai y ambos se sonrieron por un momento antes de que el entrenador regresara su atención a los chicos, diciendo algo sobre no enfocarse en lo que pudo ser pero no hicieron en la cancha porque, al final, eso no era lo importante. Importaba más que habían pasado a la siguiente ronda de partidos ¿y no merecían una buena cena como felicitación después del partido tan duro que habían jugado? 

Como siempre, ese fue el truco para calmar a los chicos.

* * *

Ukai no podía dormir. Hacía horas que estaba de regreso en casa y aunque al día siguiente tendría que levantarse antes del amanecer, como seguía siendo su rutina, simplemente no podía dormir. Se sentía más alerta que nunca y mientras permanecía con la mirada fija en el techo de su habitación, repasaba mentalmente la conversación que había tenido con Takeda durante la tarde, a las afueras del gimnasio. 

Takeda era gay.

Takeda era gay y, además, él, Ukai Keishi, le había confesado su propia bisexualidad. 

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado se sentía ligero por haber compartido una parte suya que no le confiaba a cualquiera (de hecho, con Takeda, solo eran tres personas quienes sabía). Por otra parte, aunque tranquilo en cierto sentido, también sentía que la caja de Pandora que había sellado años atrás volvía a abrirse y agitar sus pensamientos de manera inevitable. 

Él era consciente de su atracción por los hombres desde hacía muchísimos años y aunque había hecho las paces consigo mismo respecto a ello desde que salió de la preparatoria, realmente era algo en lo que no solía pensar. Justo como le había dicho al profesor horas atrás: por años había asumido que, eventuralmente, terminaría entrando en alguna relación heterosexual y seguiría con su vida. Así nada más. Ahora que el tema estaba sobre la mesa, no sabía si ese era el futuro que quería para sí. 

Giró sobre su hombro, miró el reloj junto a la cama y suspiró. Eran casi las dos de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama y, sin encender la luz, buscó en un cajón hasta sacar una caja de cigarros, pensando en que quizá se relajaría un poco después de un tabaco y podría dormir un par de horas antes de tener que ir a trabajar. Después se acercó a su ventana y la abrió antes de encender uno. La noche era tranquila. Afuera, en la calle, todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Ukai le dio una calada a su cigarro y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana. Un pensamiento regresó a su mente.

Takeda Ittetsu era gay. 

Se pasó la mano que tenía libre sobre el rostro. No sabía qué hacer con esa información. Takeda era Takeda sin importar qué, pero saber esto sobre él le hacía verlo de forma diferente. Porque ahora que sabía ese pequeño gran detalle sobre el profesor, Ukai no dejaba de preguntarse muchas cosas más. Estaba claro que su experiencia y conocimiento sobre el tema era limitada, por no decir nula. ¿Sería igual para Takeda? ¿O sería algo completamente distinto? No sabía nada de Takeda fuera de que era profesor de literatura y que era alguien dedicado, responsable y entregado a su trabajo. 

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía mucho sobre quién era Takeda fuera de los entrenamientos y el equipo, pues incluso cuando hablaban de otros temas que no fuera Karasuno, tampoco hablaban mucho sobre sus vidas privadas, al menos no lo suficiente como para tocar el tema de sus relaciones personales (que, en el caso de Ukai, prácticamente no existían). Se preguntó, entonces, si Takeda tendría pareja. Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en ello y sintió un hueco en la boca del estómago. Era una posibilidad, ¿no? Era Takeda, después de todo: era un hombre dedicado, amable, con un gran corazón. ¿Cómo podría no tener a alguien? Quizá el profesor simplemente no había dicho nada porque no le gustaba hablar sobre su vida privada o, a juzgar por su reacción a la defensiva después de lo de Suga y Daiichi, porque temía que Ukai fuera a rechazarlo.

La idea de Takeda con otra persona le dejó una sensación de incomodidad que entendía muy bien, porque tenía mucha experiencia con ese hueco en el pecho que se sentía cuando veía a las personas de las que se había enamorado comenzar una relación con alguien más. 

Antes, como ni siquiera contemplaba la posibilidad de que el profesor pudiera si quiera interesarse por los hombres, no se había permitido pensar en él como algo más que un amigo. Pero desde horas atrás era como si su cerebro hubiera decidido que era una buena idea comenzar a pensar en Takeda como lo que siempre había sido pero él se había negado a aceptar. Porque en ese momento, mientras estaba a solas, protegido por el silencio de la noche, Ukai se permitió reconocer que estaba enamorado de Takeda Ittetsu. 

Si antes aún tenía la esperanza de ir a dormir tras fumar un poco, ahora estaba convencido de que conciliar el sueño sería imposible por el resto de la noche. 

* * *

—Luces cansado, Ukai-kun.

El entrenador volteó hacia Takeda. Se notaba más que cansado: tenía ojeras y sus parpadeaba constantemente, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar que sus ojos se cerraran a mitad de la conversación. Aquel día no había entrenamiento con los chicos, para dejarlos descansar después de la jornada de partidos del día anterior, pero ambos se habían reunido en el gimnasio de la preparatoria para discutir algunas cosas sobre el equipo, los futuros partidos y algunos detalles de logística. 

—Sigo cansado de ayer —respondió el entrenador. Bostezó y se cubrió la boca con una mano—. Perdón.

—No te preocupes. Está bien. Sigues cumpliendo con otro trabajo para poder dedicarle tiempo a entrenar a los chicos y acompañarlos en los partidos. Entiendo que estás cansado y te agradezco mucho Ukai-kun. 

—No tienes que agradecer. 

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para recompensarte por tu trabajo. 

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces —agregó Ukai, sonriendo nervioso—. Sabes que no es necesario. 

Takeda se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá no, pero eso no significa que no vaya a seguir insistiendo eternamente hasta que logre compensarte por tu trabajo. 

Ukai se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de responder:

—Podrías pagarme con unos tragos en algún otro momento. 

Takeda sonrió. 

—Cuenta con eso. ¿Deberíamos invitar a Shimada-san y Takinoue-san también? La vez pasada se fueron antes de que pudiera despedirme y ayer no pudieron estar en el partido. 

—Si quieres, sensei. Aunque pensaba en que podríamos ser solo nosotros para variar. 

—¿Quieres decir... solos? 

—Nunca hemos salido solo los dos. Estaría bien un día de estos. 

Hubo una pausa larga y Takeda agradeció por el hecho de que Ukai estuviera cansado, porque eso significaba que no estaba alerta. Aunque, él, por su parte, mostraba una actitud tranquila por fuera, podía sentir que su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal. Eso último sonaba casi como una cita… y sabía que no lo era, era una salida entre amigos, nada más, pero su corazón no parecía pensar lo mismo.

—Sí, estaría bien —respondió al final. 

Ukai asintió mientras bostezaba una vez más.

—Okay —continuó el entrenador—. Entonces, como te decía, para el siguiente partido creo que…

Takeda regresó su mirada a su libreta, intentando tomar nota de lo que decía el entrenador, pero por más que intentaba concentrarse hacía rato que no podía hacerlo. Las palabras de Ukai no dejaban darle vueltas en la cabeza. _Nunca hemos salido solo los dos._ Como amigos, Ittetsu, pensó el profesor, solo saldremos solo como amigos, no tienes por qué verlo como algo más. 

Después de unos segundos desistió por completo de su labor de secretario y levantó la mirada. Dejó caer la libreta y el bolígrafo cuando se percató de que Ukai lo observaba fijamente, en silencio y a menos distancia de la que recordaba. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que Ukai había dejado de hablar y se había acercado a él. 

—¿Pasa algo?

Ukai parpadeó un par de veces, y miró a otro lado rápidamente.

—N-No—. Carraspeó—. Todo está bien—. Y, tras decir eso, se agachó para recoger lo que Takeda dejó caer al piso—. Toma, sensei.

—Ah. Gracias. 

—De nada. 

Se miraron uno al otro por un rato. El silencio que se instaló entre ambos era distinto a otros que Takeda recordaba y en el ambiente podía sentir una tensión que no había antes entre ambos. Fue solo un segundo durante el cual Ukai bajó la mirada antes de volver a hacer contacto visual. Era casi como si… 

—U-Ukai-kun…

—Sensei, yo...

—¡Coach! 

Ambos pegaron un brinco y se separaron unos pasos. Ukai se dirigió hacia Hinata, quien venía entrando en el gimnasio, seguido de Kageyama. Takeda mantuvo su mirada fija en la espalda de Ukai. El corazón le latía con fuerza y solo esperaba que su rostro no estuviera tan colorado como podía sentir que estaba, porque no tenía idea de qué iba a contestar si es que Hinata o Kageyama o, peor aún, los dos, le preguntaban por su sonrojo. No es como si él y Ukai estuviesen haciendo nada malo ahí en el gimnasio… de hecho no estaban haciendo absolutamente nada, pero aún así se sentía como si los hubieran atrapado a mitad de algo. ¿De qué? 

¿Qué había estado a punto de ocurrir?

¡... qué había estado a punto de ocurrir!

—¡Te dije que había alguien aquí! —exclamó Hinata dirigiéndose a su compañero antes de mirar a Ukai una vez más—. ¡Hola sensei, hola coach! 

—Hola, Hinata, Kageyama —saludó Takeda, aun sin moverse desde donde estaba. Sintió alivio al darse cuenta de que, como siempre, en la mente de los dos chicos solo había lugar para el voleibol. 

—Estábamos de paso y nos pareció ver abierta la puerta —continuó Hinata—. ¿Podemos quedarnos un rato a entrenar?

—Hoy no hay entrenamiento —respondió Ukai mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Aunque Takeda no podía ver su rostro, casi podía jurar que miraba a los dos chicos con seriedad mal disimulada—, porque les dije que era momento de descansar. 

—No estamos cansados —intervino Kageyama. 

—Aunque no lo sientan, siempre es mejor darse un tiempo de descanso después de toda la adrenalina de ayer. 

—Pero…

—Creo —dijo Takeda al fin, acercándose a los otros tres—, creo que deberían hacerle caso a su entrenador. 

Kageyama frunció el ceño y Hinata bajó la mirada, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. 

—Pero también sé —continuó el profesor—, y los conozco muy bien como para decir esto, que si no se quedan aquí de todas maneras encontrarán otro lugar para ponerse a jugar entre ustedes.

Kageyama y Hinata ni siquiera hicieron el intento por negarlo.

—Así que, ¿qué te parece si les damos solo hasta que terminemos lo que estábamos haciendo? —preguntó, dirigiéndose al entrenador. 

Ukai lo miró de reojo antes de suspirar. 

—Solo hasta que terminemos. Ni un minuto más. 

—¡Sí, coach! —exclamaron los otros dos antes de pasar corriendo junto a ellos para ponerse a practicar por su cuenta. 

—Vamos, Ukai-kun —agregó Takeda pasando junto al entrenador, para dirigirse hacia el lugar donde habían estado antes de ser interrumpidos. 

La tensión que había antes en el ambiente había desaparecido y aunque le quedaría la duda por saber qué es lo que habría ocurrido si Hinata y Kageyama no hubiesen interrumpido, Takeda también se sentía más tranquilo con los chicos en el gimnasio. Su corazón no podía soportar tanto si permanecía más tiempo a solas con Ukai.

—Okay, sensei. Okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No había sido tan autocomplaciente con un fic desde hace tanto tiempo jaja. Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto me llevó mucho más tiempo de lo que me habría gustado (poco más de un mes). Fueron algunos días de mucho trabajo irl y luego comencé a pensar que esto que estaba escribiendo no tenía sentido y me bloqueé un poco (la última parte la reescribí varias veces porque no me convencía). Al final recordé que este fic quise escribirlo de mí para mí y que no tiene que ser perfecto ni nada, y aquí estamos. Con un fic súper autocomplaciente que me hizo muy feliz escribir.

Si en algún momento Takeda pensó que lograría olvidar sus sentimientos por Ukai, con cada día que pasaba le quedaba clarísimo que no sería tan fácil. No estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en esto de desenamorarse del entrenador, y era consciente de ello. ¿Pero qué podía hacer cuando pasaban tiempo juntos todos los días? ¿Qué más podía hacer si mantenían largas conversaciones, sí sobre los chicos del equipo, pero que poco a poco cambiaban hacia otros temas que no tenían que ver con Karasuno? 

Ukai mismo le ponía todo muy difícil, con su forma de ser, con sus sonrisas cuando bromeaba si estaban solos, con su simple presencia… y con las miradas que le dedicaba desde ese día en el gimnasio, cuando los dos confesaron su falta de heterosexualidad. Porque Takeda era distraído a veces, pero no era tonto, y se había dado cuenta de la forma como el entrenador lo miraba cuando pensaba que no estaba prestando atención.

Al principio no había sido tan notorio, pero con el paso de los días, Takeda se percató de que Ukai lo miraba con más atención que antes. Si estaban a mitad de un entrenamiento y Takeda tomaba notas, al levantar la mirada se daba cuenta de que Ukai lo había estado observando; si hablaba con alguno de los chicos del equipo y después regresaba su atención a lo que estuviera haciendo antes, se daba cuenta de que Ukai, para no variar, lo había estado observando. 

Eran miradas diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrado, pues a veces Ukai lo miraba como si quisiera hacerle alguna pregunta y, otras, como si lo analizara bajo su mirada escrutadora. A veces, incluso, Takeda podía jurar que lo miraba con algo parecido al anhelo (y que él reconocía porque había visto eso en su propia mirada). No era precisamente incómodo, pero Takeda sabía que estaba siendo observado y ello le hacía actuar con torpeza en los momentos menos esperados. 

Diría que los papeles se habían invertido (recordando los días después de _la revelación_ ), solo que, contrario a él, Ukai le sostenía la mirada por uno o dos segundos antes de sonreírle un poco y continuar con lo que sea que hubiese estado haciendo antes, con total calma y normalidad. Su sonrojo aparecía con mucha más frecuencia que antes, para su pesar, y estaba seguro de que Ukai se había percatado de ello. Es más, estaba seguro de que todo aquel que le prestara el mínimo de atención se había percatado de ello. 

Había algo diferente entre ambos, algo que era distinto en el ambiente que los rodeaba y que Takeda no quería atreverse a expresar con palabras explícitas. Porque era imposible, así se lo había dicho desde todos esos días atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de Ukai Keishin. Casi se había convencido de que estaba en lo cierto. Y esa era la cuestión, ¿no? El _casi_. 

Takeda no podía decir que tuviera mucha experiencia cuando se trataba de gustarle a alguien. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo no solía darse cuenta de ello. En sus únicas dos relaciones pasadas había sido la otra persona en cuestión quien había mostrado antes su interés y Takeda, en realidad, solo se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias. Y como las pocas veces en las que él fue quien intentó iniciar las cosas nada había salido como él esperaba (hubo un par de amistades arruinadas y corazones rotos en cada ocasión), prefería reservarse sus sentimientos para sí mismo.

Pero incluso si no tenía demasiada experiencia en compartir sus sentimientos o en ser el receptor de los sentimientos de alguien más, para él era evidente que Ukai estaba distinto desde días atrás. Y no quería hacerse ilusiones e imaginar que el entrenador correspondía sus sentimientos, porque no quería enfrentarse al rechazo, ¿pero qué otra cosa debía pensar cuando descubría a Ukai mirándole _así_? Un lado suyo, el más racional, le decía que debía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, confrontar al entrenador y tomar la iniciativa de una buena vez; pero el otro, aquel cuya voz era más fuerte, le decía que quizá lo más prudente sería esperar un poco más. 

Y así pasaron los días, sin que nada ocurriera. Ukai siguió mirándolo con falso disimulo, Takeda siguió fingiendo que no se percataba de ello y pronto tuvieron otras cosas en las cuales ocuparse. Llegó otra vez ese momento en el que el tiempo solo daba para enfocarse en los equipos contrincantes, en analizar el estilo de juego de los demás, en pensar cuáles podrían ser las mejores estrategias del equipo y, en el caso específico de Takeda, en intentar organizar su vida para poder estar presente en todo lo anterior mientras en casa le esperaban exámenes por calificar, tareas por leer y una vida para intentar poner en orden. 

* * *

Fue después de una victoria del equipo, cuando Ukai decidió invitar a Takeda a beber, solos, como habían dicho que lo harían unas semanas atrás. Era el momento perfecto: era el último partido antes en un par de semanas, así que podían descansar por unos días antes de tener que ocuparse, nuevamente, con todo lo que tuvieran pendiente. Además se encargó de que, por esa noche, realmente fueran solo ellos dos (y si Shimada le sonrió por un largo rato y Takinoue le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de irse, Ukai optó, sabiamente, por guardar silencio). 

Así que ahí estaban los dos, en una de las mesas del fondo, bien ocultos de las miradas de los demás comensales, con una botella de sake aún medio llena entre los dos.

—Si he de ser sincero —dijo Takeda; un leve sonrojo cubría su rostro, como siempre que comenzaba a beber—, hasta antes del partido de hoy estuve muy preocupado por Yaotome-kun. Creo que le llevó más tiempo del que esperábamos, pero al fin está empezando a brillar por sí mismo.

Ukai asintió antes de beber.

—Noya dejó una huella muy grande en el equipo —comentó. Yaotome era el libero de Karasuno; era un chico de segundo año y aunque había estado en esa posición desde el inicio de la temporada, justo después de que Nishinoya se graduó, aún había momentos en los que su inexperiencia en la cancha se dejaba ver, en especial si se le comparaba con el libero anterior—. Pero Yaotome poco a poco va dejando ver sus verdaderos colores.

—Sí, y eso se nota. Me emociona ver que está creciendo poco a poco. Quiero ver hasta donde logra llegar después del partido de hoy.

Ukai asintió.

—Ah, sensei —dijo mientras Takeda le daba un trago a la bebida—, no es que no disfrute hablar de los chicos, pero creo que siempre hablamos de ellos. 

—Tiende a ser nuestro tema de conversación, sí —asintió el profesor, mientras sonreía un poco—. Pero creo que es inevitable. 

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque los vemos prácticamente todos los días. Y no sé tú, pero a veces siento que la poca vida que tengo gira alrededor de ellos—. Hizo una pausa antes de agregar—: Ah, qué triste sonó eso. 

—De verdad, sensei —añadió Ukai con un suspiro—, cuando acepté el puesto nunca me dijiste que terminaría adoptando a un montón de adolescentes. 

—¿No lo viste? Venía en las letras chiquitas del contrato. 

Ambos rieron animadamente durante unos segundos. Después, cuando la risa cesó poco a poco, Takeda miró a Ukai con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Pasa algo, sensei?

Takeda negó con la cabeza.

—No, solo pensaba —dijo, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que aceptaste trabajar con el equipo. Es decir, estamos a punto de ver graduarse a una tercera generación.

—Sensei, aún no tengo suficiente alcohol en la sangre como para que nos pongamos melancólicos. Y —agregó después de una pausa significativa— seguimos hablando de ellos. 

—Perdón, perdón. Mis temas de conversación suelen ser pocos: solo puedo hablar de dos cosas: de mi trabajo (lo que incluye mis clases, las quejas sobre alumnos que piensan que no me doy cuenta cuando copian sus tareas de internet y el equipo de voleibol) o de libros que a nadie le interesan. Soy muy aburrido, Ukai-kun.

—A mí no me lo pareces. 

Takeda pareció sorprenderse con esa respuesta pero casi de inmediato le sonrió educadamente. 

—Gracias, eso es muy amable de tu parte. 

—No es por amabilidad —aseguró Ukai—, hablo en serio. Hay muchas cosas que no sé sobre ti, sensei, así que no me pareces aburrido. Todo lo contrario. Es más, creo que deberías contarme un poco más sobre ti. 

Takeda volvió a reír, aunque algo nervioso en esta ocasión.

—¿Y qué es lo que te gustaría saber?

—No sé —dijo el entrenador—. ¿Qué tal sobre tu vida antes de comenzar a dar clases en Karasuno? O —añadió tras unos segundos—, algo sobre lo que hablamos el otro día fuera del gimnasio. 

Habían sido solo unas cuantas copitas de sake, pero al parecer habían sido suficientes para soltar un poco la lengua.

—¿Sobre…?

—Si no te incomoda hablar de ello —dijo al ver que el profesor se erguía un poco más en su asiento, probablemente nervioso—. Si prefieres hablar de otra cosa, también está bien. O si quieres que sea yo quien te cuente un poco sobre eso, puedo hacerlo. Aunque no hay mucho que contar—. Continuó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo al otro para responder y sintiendo que su rostro ardía pero sin ser capaz de cerrar la boca ahora que la había abierto—: Me di cuenta de que también me atraen los hombres desde que estaba en la preparatoria, pero más allá de un beso torpe con algún ex compañero de clase, un par de momentos incómodos en los vestidores y esa vez con uno de otro equipo, no puedo decirte mucho.

Eso último volvió a arrancar una sonrisa en el profesor

—¿Con alguno de Nekoma, tal vez?

—No, jamás con el enemigo —dijo Ukai con falsa inocencia, lo que hizo reír a ambos. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos—. No tienes que decirme nada, sensei. Disculpa si te hice sentir incómodo.

—No, no me incomoda —le interrumpió Takeda—, solo tiene un buen rato que no hablo abiertamente de esto con alguien. Tuve mis sospechas desde la adolescencia —dijo—, aunque terminé por confirmarlo cuando entré a la universidad. Tenía un amigo en el equipo de natación. Digamos que acompañarlo a algunos entrenamientos y torneos fue muy revelador. Creo que hubo un momento en el que yo iba más a los entrenamientos que él. 

—No me imagino por qué.

—No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad—. Sonrió—. Y, bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y eventualmente empecé a salir con un miembro del equipo. Estuvimos juntos un par de meses, hasta que se graduó. Luego conocí a alguien en un seminario de poesía clásica y salimos por un tiempo, hasta que yo me gradué. 

—Cuánto misterio, sensei.

—Ah, Ukai-kun, hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas en el pasado. 

—Salud por eso. 

Ukai no preguntó más. De hecho, justo después de esa parte de la conversación, se excusó por un momento y dejó un momento a Takeda. En cuanto se quedó solo, el profesor cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Ukai había preguntado eso solo por curiosidad o por alguna otra razón? ¿Quizá sería un poco de ambas? ¿Quizá toda esta conversación era el preámbulo para otra cosa? ¿Por qué su mente no dejaba de darle tantas vueltas a todo?

Apuró lo último que quedaba del sake. La botella estaba vacía y por un momento, Takeda ponderó la idea de pedir otra. ¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Mantenerse sobrio o pasar el resto de la noche, no ebrio (haría falta mucho para eso), pero sí un poco achispado? Porque había algo ahí, entre ambos, invisible pero presente. Takeda casi podía jurar que esa noche iba a ocurrir una declaración. Aún no sabía exactamente quién iniciaría todo o qué tipo de declaración ocurriría (o qué consecuencias vendrían después de ésta), pero algo dentro de sí le gritaba que esa sería una noche tan importante como el día de _la revelación_. 

—Ah, sensei —dijo Ukai en cuanto regresó—. ¿Quieres pedir algo más?

—¿Algo más para comer?

—Okay. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

—No realmente. Lo que sea está bien. 

Al final, optó por la sobriedad. Si iban a hablar de… lo que fuera que había entre ambos, Takeda prefería estar lo más sobrio posible, así que lo mejor sería moderar su consumo de alcohol. El pretexto (que tenía mucho de verdad), y que solo diría si Ukai preguntaba, sería que no podía permitirse una resaca cuando aún tenía mucho trabajo acumulado en casa. 

* * *

Ukai no cuestionó más sobre sus experiencias pasadas y al final, la conversación fue un poco sobre la vida de estudiante de Takeda y las razones que lo llevaron a convertirse en profesor; los planes de Ukai ahora que estaba por ser el dueño de la tienda de su familia (y cómo pensaba coordinar sus nuevas responsabilidades con su trabajo como entrenador de Karasuno) y, eventualmente, terminaron compartiendo anécdotas sobre amigos que tenían en común.

Si bien Takeda se sentía nervioso porque su mente no dejó de ir a mil por horas pensando en lo que podría significar cada palabra, cada movimiento y cada mirada de Ukai, al final ese momento no estaba resultando tan diferente de todas las demás veces que pasaban tiempo juntos, trabajando o hablando de cualquier cosa. Y aunque eso debió haberlo relajado y permitirle disfrutar de la conversación y la compañía, Takeda estuvo a la expectativa de un tema de conversación que, al final, nunca se tocó.

Todo habría estado bien, dentro de lo que cabe, si simplemente hubieran charlado como siempre, pero no. En más de una ocasión Takeda se había percatado de que Ukai lo miraba fijamente o le sonreía sin razón alguna antes de enfrascarse en el tema que estuvieran charlando en ese momento. Así que esa noche, cuando él y Ukai salieron del izakaya, Takeda decidió que había tenido suficiente de las miradas misteriosas, la atención constante y las sonrisas inesperadas que Ukai le dedicaba sin razón aparente. Quería una explicación. También quería salir corriendo y continuar fingiendo que no pasaba nada, pero optó por la explicación.

—¿Ukai-kun? —dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¿Sí, sensei?

—Sé que hace algo de frío, pero ¿quisieras caminar conmigo por un momento? —preguntó. A su lado, Ukai le sonrió.

—¿Se te subió el alcohol a la cabeza?

Takeda se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así —respondió, sonriendo también—. ¿Vamos? Podríamos ir al parque de aquí cerca. Aún no es tarde.

—Está bien, sensei. 

Caminaron por un rato, rodeados del silencio y la tranquilidad de la noche. Takeda vio de reojo a Ukai mientras éste buscaba en su bolsillo y encendía un cigarro. 

—¿A qué edad empezaste a fumar? —preguntó. Aunque conocía a Ukai desde hacía un par de años nunca le había preguntado eso. 

—Después de la preparatoria —respondió el entrenador. Después de una pausa, añadió—: No te molesta, ¿verdad?

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para hacer esa pregunta? —Ukai carraspeó y desvió la mirada. Takeda sonrió—. No me molesta. Estamos en un lugar abierto, de todas maneras. Fumas menos que hace dos años, ¿verdad?

—Eso intento. 

—¿Alguna razón en especial?

—No es algo que debe hacer un entrenador, ¿no lo crees?

—No fumas frente a los chicos. 

—Procuro no hacerlo. 

—Eso es considerado de tu parte.

Ukai rio un poco. 

—Ah, no sé si es por consideración hacia ellos, sensei —dijo—. Pero no es una buena imagen y, ya sabes, después de estos años me tomo muy en serio el trabajo que me conseguiste. 

Ante ese comentario, Takeda rio también. 

—Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Quién diría que hace unos años tuve que insistir hasta cansarte para que accedieras a entrenarlos?

—Fuiste muy insistente —asintió Ukai—. ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera dicho que no, a pesar de todo lo que hiciste? 

—No sé —respondió el profesor—, pero algo se me habría ocurrido. ¿No te lo dije una vez? —agregó mientras miraba de reojo a Ukai—. Soy muy bueno para arrodillarme y rogar cuando es necesario.

Ukai comenzó a toser violentamente, deteniéndose por completo. El cigarro estaba en el piso. 

—¡Ukai-kun!

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —aseguró Ukai a pesar de que aún tosía un poco. Después de unos segundos logró controlarse y se irguió. Estaba colorado del rostro. Sin decir nada más, pisó el cigarro que estaba en el piso, para apagarlo por completo y se agachó para recoger la colilla. 

—Tal vez deberías dejar por completo el cigarro —dijo el profesor. 

—S-Sí, yo creo que sí. Vamos, sensei, ya casi llegamos al parque. 

Takeda asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso y continuaron con su camino hasta llegar al parque, vacío a esas horas. Takeda caminó hasta una de las bancas y se sentó en ella. Ukai lo imitó. Siguieron sin decir nada, disfrutando de la quietud de la noche apenas rota por el sonido de algún auto o el ladrido de un perro cercano. Takeda aprovechó el momento para mirar al cielo, donde la luna se asomaba detrás de unas nubes. Esa era una vista que no tan fácilmente tenía en la ciudad, antes de llegar a Miyagi. 

—Ukai-kun —dijo Takeda. 

—¿Hm?

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque no has dejado de verme desde que nos sentamos. 

Takeda miró a Ukai, quien solo en ese momento pareció darse cuenta de que no le había quitado la mirada de encima en un buen rato. Ukai dio un respingo e incluso se alejó unos centímetros de él. Si antes, cuando lo del cigarro, se había puesto colorado, ahora lo estaba mucho más. 

—Ah, no. Perdón… yo… 

—Ukai-kun —agregó Takeda, interrumpiendo el balbuceo del otro—. Disculpa si esto es algo directo de mi parte pero…. no es la primera vez que me observas tanto. 

—Disculpa si te incomodo.

—No me incomoda —respondió Takeda—. No realmente —agregó después de pensar por unos segundos—, solo me intriga. 

Después de eso volvió a dirigirse a Ukai, quien continuaba con la mirada fija en algún otro lugar del parque. Seguía sonrojado. Como el otro hombre permaneció en silencio, Takeda interpretó eso como que era buena idea continuar.

—Ukai-kun, no ha pasado desapercibido para mí que hay algo… diferente, digamos, desde que te dije que soy gay y tú me dijiste que eres bi. 

Ukai se giró hacia él, mirándolo una vez más. Esa mirada, pensó Takeda, podía perderse en esa mirada durante mucho tiempo y no se arrepentiría en lo más mínimo. Tragó en seco. 

—Esto no es fácil para mí —agregó el profesor—, porque ya en otras ocasiones me ha pasado que veo cosas donde no las hay, pero una parte mía no deja de tener ciertas esperanzas. Y antes de que digas algo —añadió cuando Ukai pareció a punto de hablar—, quisiera disculparme de antemano si solo soy yo asumiendo cosas, especialmente después de que me confiaste lo de tu sexualidad; pero… ¿está pasando lo que creo que está pasando?

Takeda suspiró y continuó antes de que el otro pudiera intervenir o decir algo al respecto:

—Seré directo, Ukai-kun —dijo. Era ahora o nunca, pensó. El momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro y si no hablaba ahora dudaba mucho tener el coraje de hacerlo en un futuro cercano—. Ya no puedo verte solo como un amigo. Lo he intentado, créeme, pero no me ha dado muy buen resultado porque sigo estúpida e irremediablemente enamorado de ti. Y quiero saber qué piensas tú al respecto.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. 

Ahí estaba la verdad: expuesta al fin, en bandeja de plata para ser aceptada o rechazada, pero fuera de él al fin. Lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás. Aunque aún podía sentir un nudo en el estómago, una parte suya estaba tranquila. Iba a caer en el lugar común al expresarlo así, pero definitivamente se había quitado un peso de encima; se sentía mucho más ligero ahora. Lo que sea que ocurriera después sería algo en lo que podría pensar en la seguridad de su hogar, cuando no estuviera a la expectativa de una respuesta y cuando el corazón no le latiera con tanta fuerza como ahora. 

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó Ukai. 

Takeda miró a Ukai. Su expresión se mantenía seria como pocas veces la había visto, pero su sonrojo aún era evidente. 

—¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? —repitió el entrenador. 

¿Qué caso tenía mentir? 

—Sí —dijo. Escuchó a Ukai jadear por la sorpresa—. Sí, es verdad. 

Takeda no estaba seguro de qué era lo que esperaba que ocurriera después de su confesión, pero definitivamente en su mente no pasó la idea de que Ukai se pondría de pie de un salto mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Alcanzaba a ver que la punta de sus orejas estaba colorada. ¿Era una buena señal o una mala señal? 

La única respuesta fue el silencio, un silencio que se extendió durante segundos que se sintieron como horas eternas en las que Takeda fue consciente de lo rápido que le latía el corazón, de lo mucho que le temblaban las manos. Todo apuntaba a que lo que acababa de hacer había sido una muy mala idea. 

Al parecer nuevamente se había adelantado a los hechos y aunque no estaba sorprendido, eso no significaba que no doliera. Ahora lo que necesitaba era tiempo a solas, llorar un rato y cargar energía para el día siguiente. Dios, los días serían mucho más largos ahora, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría volver a evitar a Ukai sin que se convirtiera en un problema para el equipo? Enamorarte de un compañero de trabajo (y un amigo, además) nunca resultaba bien, ¿es que no aprendía la lección?

Cuando fue claro que Ukai no tenía ninguna intención de agregar algo, Takeda asintió para sí mismo y también se puso de pie. 

—Es tarde —dijo—, me adelantaré. Buenas noches.

—¡Espera!

Takeda se detuvo, aunque no se atrevió a voltear de inmediato. Ah, pensó, ahí estaba: el rechazo dicho en palabras. Ojalá que todo fuera rápido. 

—Sensei… Takeda.

Respiró profundamente antes de voltear nuevamente. Ukai estaba a unos pasos de él. 

—¿Sí?

—Me tomaste por sorpresa —dijo Ukai—. Yo, no esperaba que tú… eh, dijeras algo así. 

—Lo siento, Ukai-kun. Lamento haberte incomodado.

—¿Qué? No, no me… 

—No, de verdad lo lamento. Será mejor que me vaya. 

—No. 

Takeda dio un respingo al escuchar la seriedad en la voz de Ukai. Al verlo, encontró en su mirada una expresión que no había visto antes. 

—Sensei, ¿no te has dado cuenta aún?

—¿Ukai... kun?

Ukai acortó la distancia entre ambos, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, separados por unos centímetros. Takeda tuvo que levantar un poco la mirada para no perder el contacto visual con el entrenador.

—Sensei —dijo Ukai—, Takeda... yo también.

—¿Eh?

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Fue el turno de Takeda para guardar silencio mientras su mente procesaba todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y lo que Ukai había dicho segundos atrás. Incluso si en algún momento imaginó una respuesta similar, ningún sueño, ninguna fantasía de aquellas que solía imaginar cuando sus ensoñaciones lo sorprendían a mitad del día, nada de eso lo preparó para recibir la respuesta real. 

—¿Takeda?

Aunque sentía el rostro caliente, Takeda mantuvo la mirada fija en Ukai. Aunque estaba oscuro y el parque apenas estaba iluminado por un par de lámparas, alcanzó a ver el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del otro y notó el sudor de su frente. Al parecer, Ukai estaba tan nervioso como él. El pensamiento le hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el entrenador aún esperaba una respuesta. 

—Ah, perdón —murmuró—. Yo. Disculpa, Ukai-kun. No esperaba esa respuesta.

El entrenador sonrió un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca, nervioso. 

—Yo tampoco esperaba que lo dijeras primero, sensei.

—Ah, ¿querías ser el primero en decirlo? —bromeó el profesor, intentando aligerar el ambiente un poquito. Frente a él, Ukai asintió.

—Sí, en realidad sí. 

—Oh.

Takeda desvió la mirada y apretó los labios mientras intentaba disimular la sonrisa boba que luchaba por aparecer en su rostro. 

—Takeda… 

—¿Sí, Ukai-kun?

—¿Puedo besarte?

—Sí.

Ukai acortó la distancia. Puso su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de Takeda, acunando su rostro, se inclinó un poco y unió sus labios con los del profesor. Fue un beso tentativo, nervioso en cierto sentido, propio de dos personas que no creen lo que ocurre en ese momento a pesar de estar experimentándolo. Takeda podía sentir su corazón palpitar con fuerza, pero eso no le impidió que, después de un rato, rodeara el cuello de Ukai con los brazos, atrayéndolo con fuerza, profundizando el beso al fin. Sintió que Ukai lo sujetaba por la cintura.

Cuando se separaron, unos segundos después, se miraron por un momento antes de sonreír. 

—Quería decírtelo hace unos días —dijo el entrenador—, pero fue cuando…

—¿Hinata y Kageyama? —Ukai asintió, entornando la mirada un poco.

—Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de lanzarles un balón a la cara como en ese día.

Takeda se rio. 

—No creo que eso haya quedado muy bien en tu expediente. 

—¿Tengo un expediente?

—Sip. 

—No me sorprende. ¿Y qué dice en él? ¿Que soy el mejor entrenador que ha tenido Karasuno desde que mi abuelo se retiró?

—Solo ha habido un entrenador después de que tu abuelo se retiró.

—Ese es solo un detalle sin importancia—. Ukai se quedó en silencio. Takeda podía percibir su nerviosismo y aguardó con paciencia hasta que el entrenador se aclaró la garganta—. Como te imaginarás, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, así que, eh… supongo que es el momento de preguntarte si qui...

—Sí —dijo Takeda, cortándolo de pronto.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, Ukai-kun, sí quiero ser tu novio, tu pareja o como quieras llamarlo. 

Takeda sonrió, sintiendo un agradable calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo, mientras Ukai se sonrojaba un poco e intentaba disimular con una tosecita. 

—B-Bien. 

—Es tarde, Ukai-kun —agregó Takeda, Ukai asintió—, pero, si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo un rato más. 

Ukai le miró con sorpresa unos segundos antes de sonreírle.

—Claro que sí, sensei.

* * *

Hacía unas cuantas horas que habían dejado atrás el Kamei Arena Sendai y Takeda aún vibraba con la energía después del partido de los Schweiden Adlers y los MSBY Black Jackals. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan emocionado con un partido de voley y solo esperaba que, al regresar a casa, ya hubiera algún enlace en internet para ver la repetición porque quería disfrutarlo una o dos veces más. Preferentemente con los comentarios de Keishin.

En todos estos años inmerso en el mundo del voleibol había aprendido mucho sobre el deporte, pero aún necesitaba que le explicaran un par de cosas. Eso y, a decir verdad, también disfrutaba mucho cuando Keishin entraba en modo serio y analizaba las jugadas y a los jugadores. Era sexy. Pero ese era tema aparte. Además de tener ganas de repetir la experiencia del juego por lo emocionante que había sido, también quería verlo una vez más para enfocarse menos en el partido en sí mismo y más en sus ex alumnos. Era tan satisfactorio saber que estaban allá afuera, enfrentándose al mundo y siendo exitosos en el proceso.

—Tienes cara de que vas a llorar otra vez.

Takeda volteó a su derecha, en donde Ukai se mantenía con la mirada fija en el camino, ambas manos en el volante y una sonrisita en su rostro.

—Pensé que estabas atento a la carretera, Keishin —respondió Takeda, lo que hizo reír al otro.

—Estoy atento. Pero reconozco cuando tienes ese aire nostálgico a tu alrededor, sensei. Y hoy has estado sensible desde que llegamos al Kamei Arena y cuando terminó el partido. Y cuando Hinata y Kageyama te dieron un autógrafo.

Takeda sonrió al recordar eso último. Los rostros de esos dos habían sido memorables después de que se acercó a ellos con toda la seriedad del mundo para que le diesen un autógrafo. 

—Han crecido muchísimo, ¿verdad? —agregó Keishin después de unos segundos de silencio. Takeda asintió. 

—Y que lo digas. Parece que apenas fue ayer cuando se graduaron y cada uno comenzó su propio camino. Esto me...

—Si dices que te hace sentir viejo, me deberás la cena de mañana.

—Mañana me toca prepararla a mí, de todas maneras —respondió el profesor, sonriéndole al entrenador.

Casi de inmediato, Ukai tomó una salida a la izquierda y, después de unos minutos, llegaron a su destino. Takeda reconoció el auto de Saeko ya estacionado y también el de Shimada. 

—Espero que no hayamos llegado muy tarde —murmuró el profesor mientras ambos bajaban del auto. 

—Considerando que hasta Saeko llegó antes que nosotros, probablemente sí. Pero, hey, tenemos pretexto. Debíamos regresar a los chicos a Karasuno antes de poder venir hacia acá. ¿Vamos, sensei?

—Sí. 

Caminaron uno junto al otro hasta el restaurante. Fue imposible no encontrar la mesa en la que estaban reunidos los antiguos miembros de Karasuno y el resto de sus amigos. En la mesa, incluso, estaban aquellos que no habían acudido al partido de la tarde, unos mantenían sus propias conversaciones (Ennoshita, Daiichi y Suga por un lado; Takinoue, Shimada, Akiteru y Saeko, por otro), algunos escuchaban con atención lo que Hinata decía en ese momento (alguna anécdota, seguramente). Y otros más, fingían desinterés mientras era evidente que tenían su atención en lo que ocurría a su alrededor (y sí, ese seguía siendo Tsukishima Kei). 

Verlos a todos ahí, como en los viejos tiempos, le hizo sentir nostálgico una vez más. 

—¿Otra vez quieres llorar? —murmuró Keishin.

—No —mintió Takeda. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió que Keishin apretaba su mano por unos segundos antes de soltarlo una vez más, acercándose a la mesa en donde se encontraban todos. 

—Ah, ¡sensei, coach! —exclamó Hinata mientras agitaba el brazo de un lado al otro para llamar su atención, aunque no fuera necesario hacerlo. A su lado, Kageyama le dio un codazo—. ¡Ouch! 

—Guarda silencio, tonto. 

Hinata lo ignoró. 

—Sensei, coach, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verlos! 

—Los viste hace unas horas —señaló Tsukishima. Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Sí, pero por diez minutos. No es lo mismo. 

—Hace años que dejamos de ser tu profesor y tu entrenador —intervino Keishin mientras él y Takeda tomaban asiento. Hinata sonrió.

—Siempre serán sensei y coach—. Y algo en la manera que lo dijo, con la convicción que presentaba en momentos que usualmente estaban dedicados al voleibol, silenció cualquier otro comentario de parte de Takeda o Ukai. 

Mientras avanzaba la noche, entre risas, hablaron de todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que no se habían visto. Hacía tiempo que Takeda no veía a algunos de ellos (la última vez había sido en la boda de Tanaka y Kiyoko, varios meses atrás) así que aprovecharon el momento para ponerse un poco al corriente con sus vidas. Ni Takeda ni Ukai se sorprendieron al saber en qué andaba cada uno de ellos (quizá solo un poco al saber en qué parte del mundo se encontraba Nishinoya, pero el shock inicial pasó pronto). Al escucharlos, Takeda no pudo evitar pensar que estos jóvenes frente a él, tan solo unos años antes, aún eran unos adolescentes medio perdidos en muchos aspectos de la vida. 

—¿Estás bien, Takeda-sensei? 

Takeda volvió a prestar atención. La pregunta fue hecha por Sugawara y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que todos le observaban. Se sintió sonrojar y rio nerviosamente. 

—Sí, solo pensaba en lo mucho que han crecido todos. Hoy he estado más sensible de lo normal. 

—Asahi también —intervino Daiichi—y eso ya es mucho decir. 

—Daiiichi —se quejó Azumane, lo que arrancó una risa generalizada en la mesa. 

—El tiempo sí que pasa más rápido de lo que uno espera —agregó el profesor—. Me da gusto saber que todos están muy bien, siendo exitosos y haciendo lo que les apasiona. No hay satisfacción más grande que esa para un profesor, me siento muy orgulloso de todos ustedes y me da mucho gusto haber formado parte de sus vidas, especialmente en ese momento tan difícil que es la transición de la adolescencia a la adultez. 

Para no perder la costumbre, en cuanto terminó de hablar se sintió un tanto cohibido por su forma de expresarse. Por debajo de la mesa, sintió que Keishin sujetaba su mano una vez más, antes de entrelazar sus dedos. 

—Es muy temprano para todo esto —dijo el entrenador—, necesito unos tragos si es que nos vamos a poner así de sensibles. 

—Apoyo la idea de los tragos —intervino Saeko y levantó la mano para llamar la atención de algún mesero. 

El ambiente se relajó de inmediato. 

—¿No te sientes mal al beber frente a ellos? —preguntó Takinoue, en broma, una vez que tuvieron bebida y comida en la mesa—. ¿Qué van a decir sobre su antiguo coach y sus vicios? 

—Ya todos son adultos y tienen edad legal para beber. 

—Ajá, ¿y quién va a conducir ese auto, eh?

—Sorprendentemente Ittetsu se ofreció a ser el conductor designado, así que llegaremos a casa sanos y salvos. 

—Hmm… —murmuró Saeko mientras los observaba fijamente y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, incluso apoyó el codo en la mesa, acomodándose para su escrutinio—. ¿ _Llegaremos_ a casa? 

Ukai miró de reojo a Takeda, quien pese al ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, se encogió de hombros ligeramente y asintió antes de tomar su bebida, por tener algo que hacer. Fue toda la confirmación que Ukai necesitó y, más relajado, se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. 

—Sí, bueno —dijo— es lo que hace normalmente la gente que vive en el mismo lugar, Saeko, llegar juntos a su casa. 

Takeda se atragantó con lo que acababa de beber y Ukai se apresuró a darle unas palmadas en la espalda. 

Las miradas pasaron del entrenador al profesor en repetidas ocasiones y diferentes reacciones ocurrieron al mismo tiempo: Saeko soltó una carcajada; Takinoue y Shimada, quienes sabían de su relación desde hacía tiempo, sonrieron divertidos; Tanaka, Narita y Azumane abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Yachi, Yamaguchi, Kinoshita y Akiteru se sonrojaron visiblemente. Sugawara y Daiichi lucían sorprendidos pero contentos (y para Ittetsu no pasó desapercibida la forma como se miraron de reojo entre ellos), Ennoshita y Kiyoko sonreían de oreja a oreja; Tsukishima fingía desinterés, pero una sonrisita también adornaba su rostro. Solo Kageyama mantenía una expresión más o menos neutral, y Hinata solo los miraba con curiosidad. 

—No puedo decir que estoy sorprendida —añadió Saeko al cabo de un rato. 

—Ni yo —murmuró Akiteru. 

—Yo tampoco.

—Ni yo.

—¡Era obvio!

—¿Ven que tenía razón? 

Después de un rato, ni Ukai ni Takeda supieron exactamente quién hablaba porque todos coincidían en que su relación no era sorpresiva. Y eso fue todo, realmente. Después de algunos otros comentarios (principalmente por parte de Saeko, quien parecía estar teniendo el mejor momento de su vida ante la posibilidad de poder molestarlos, siendo apoyada, de pronto, por Takinoue o Shimada) la conversación volvió a girar sobre otros temas. Sobre el partido, sobre la vida de Hinata en el extranjero, los planes que tenían todos para los próximos meses. 

En algún momento de la velada, por algo que alguien dijo (Takeda no estaba seguro exactamente quién había comenzado), frente a sus ojos se desarrolló una de las típicas escenas de Karasuno de aquel primer año en el que Ukai y él trabajaron con ellos: Hinata y Kageyama discutiendo abiertamente sobre voleibol, Yachi mirando de uno a otro sin saber muy bien cómo intervenir, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi mirando todo con sonrisas en su rostro (y el primero esperando el momento perfecto para intervenir con algún comentario), antes de que Daiichi y Sugawara fueran los que le pusieran un punto final a la discusión, como habrían hecho años atrás. 

Takeda sintió que Ukai volvía a tomar su mano por debajo de la mesa y, cuando volteó a verlo, ambos se sonrieron. Había cosas que, aparentemente, no cambiaban ni siquiera con el paso del tiempo. 

* * *

—Aún no puedo creer que dijeras exactamente eso frente a todos —dijo Takeda mientras abría la puerta del departamento que compartía con Keishin desde hacía un año. A su lado, Keishin soltó una risa. 

—¿Viste sus caras? Tuve que esforzarme para no reírme en ese momento. 

—Estaba más concentrado en no morir ahogado —dijo Ittetsu, quitándose los zapatos y poniéndose las pantuflas. 

Keishin carraspeó un poco. 

—Admito que ese fue un error de cálculo —añadió el entrenador, siguiendo al profesor hacia el interior del departamento. Y, tras una pausa, preguntó—: ¿Te molestó?

—No —respondió Takeda—. Me alegra que lo sepan. Es liberador. Y ellos saben de Sawamura y Sugawara, así que no esperaba una reacción negativa o algo… 

Se detuvo de golpe al sentir que Ukai lo abrazaba por la espalda. 

—¿Keishin?

—Hm —murmuró este mientras le daba un beso en la nuca. Takeda se estremeció, como siempre que Ukai hacía eso—. Solo pensaba. 

—¿En qué?

—En lo que dijiste: es liberador poder ser nosotros mismos frente a ellos. Ya sabes, no ser excesivamente cautelosos por estar pensando en qué dirán. Me gusta esa sensación. 

—Sí, es agradable. 

Keishin volvió a besarlo en la nuca antes de soltarlo. 

—¿Qué dices de darnos un baño? —preguntó el entrenador—. Hoy fue un día cansado. 

—Eso es algo que normalmente diría yo —sonrió Takeda. Ukai apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro izquierdo, aún abrazándolo por la espalda. 

—Sí, porque en esta relación el viejo eres tú. 

Takeda le dio un codazo suave, lo que provocó que Ukai lo soltara mientras reía un poco. 

—Es broma, es broma. 

Por toda respuesta, Takeda lo tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo jaló un poco, hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente. 

—¿Qué te parece si este viejo te enseña de lo que aún está hecho, Keishin? —preguntó antes de darle un corto beso en los labios—. Aunque si estás muy cansado y prefieres ir a dormir después de bañarte, te entenderé. 

Después de eso lo soltó y sin mirar hacia atrás, caminó hasta el baño. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando escuchó que Keishin se apresuraba a seguirlo.

Aún había momentos en los que Takeda se sorprendía por cómo se habían dado las cosas para él y Ukai. Incluso cuando pensó que todo esto no podía ocurrir más que en un sueño, la vida se había encargado de demostrarle que no era del todo imposible ser feliz junto a la persona que amaba, aquel a quien podía llamar familia. Y después de estos años, de los momentos de felicidad y de los retos que una relación traía consigo, Takeda Ittetsu tenía clara una cosa: el amor no era algo fácil, pero tampoco era imposible de conseguir.

**.fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Si quieren ir a chismear, me encuentran en twitter como [cy_nogitsune](https://twitter.com/cy_nogitsune)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Yo espero publicar la otra parte (¿o partes? ya no sé qué tan largo será esto), ahora sí, el 10 de enero, pero todo puede pasar en esta vida. Si les gusta esta historia, regálenme kudos y/o comentarios, me harán muy feliz. 
> 
> Me encuentran en twitter y discord, por si quieren pasar a saludar.


End file.
